Just Some More Fluff
by valele
Summary: My iPod challenge, 10 songfics. Please R&R!


**Y'ello, everyone! Here's my very first iPod challenge. Before I start, I have to thank UndeniablyMe for tagging everyone who read her challenge, therefore tagging me, and I'd like to warn you guys that the songs I get might be all showtunes, or mostly showtunes and stuff. So bear with me, and enjoy the challenge!**

Halfway Around The World- ATeens

Shane hated touring. He hated being on that stupid bus for hours and hours, and sleeping in different hotels every other night. He hated being with the same people constantly, and he hated not being able to be by himself ever.

But mostly, Shane hated touring because it meant he wasn't going to see Mitchie in a long time. Too long, if you asked him. It was always torture, going for weeks without seeing her. Even if they texted all day, and called each other once a day and spoke on the phone for an hour, Shane would have considered giving up his career just to see Mitchie every day.

Well, maybe not. But it was still hard as hell, going for weeks without seeing his girl. He loved her with all his heart, and he knew she loved him too, but whenever he went on a tour, Mitchie seemed to get really insecure, and he always had to assure her he loved her no matter where he was. Even if he was halfway around the world, she was still _his_ Mitchie.

Tangled Up In Me- Skye Sweetnam

She was original, quirky, unique. She was the kind of girl everyone wanted to find out more about. She was temperamental but sweet. She wanted him, but she pushed him away. But no matter what she did, he kept coming back.

To find out anything about her, you had to know reverse psychology- otherwise, he wouldn't find out anything. He wanted to know more about her, and she just made it a lot harder. He didn't understand her half the time, yet he didn't care, because he knew she wanted him too. He knew her, yet at the same time, he had no idea what she was thinking, _ever._

And no matter what, she was always sweeping him off his feet. She wanted him, he knew it, she pushed him away, he came back. He couldn't help it- he was tangled up in her.

6 Minutes- Jonas Brothers

The first time he saw her, it was her first year at Camp Rock, and their second. Nate, Jason and Shane were semi-celebrities already, and their album was about to come out. Tess was the popular new girl who had dominated the camp as soon as she walked in.

It was during Opening Night Jam that he first noticed her. She was looking at her watch, a bored expression on her face. Nate considered going over to her. She looked like she was about to leave, and for a minute, Nate wished their album was out already, so she'd want to meet him.

But then again, since when is fame the best way to meet someone? But if their songs were on MTV, she'd know who they are. Nate glanced around nervously while Tess checked her cellphone this time. He wasn't even paying attention to the performers, he was just looking at her. He might have been in the presence of the next big thing, but he didn't care. He just wanted to catch her eye.

Tess looked up and smiled flirtatiously as Nate kept looking at her. When he realized she was looking at him, he smiled. She nodded towards the door. Nate nodded back, and they both left. Who knew 6 minutes was all it took?

I Melt With You- Bowling For Soup

They'd been best friends as long as they could remember. He never really thought about her as anything else but that, and she didn't seem to have a problem with that. But since when are guys very receptive to that kind of thing? He was wrong, and he was wrong about how he felt about her, too, but he didn't realize it until it was too late, and she was gone.

Or so she thought. Caitlyn had never really gone anywhere, because she knew she was in way too deep to leave him and her feeling towards him behind. Nate was the best friend she'd ever had, because she was never really a girly girl, so being friends with girls was always hard.

Nate thought she left, but she didn't. She was just around the corner, waiting for him to catch up to her. Deep, deep down, she knew he felt the same way, and she just had to give him time to figure it out. And that she did.

So one rainy day, when he showed up at her doorstep, she didn't waste time on explanations. She knew what happened. She didn't let him explain, instead choosing to bring him in, and without saying anything, kiss him on the lips.

Banana Pancakes- Jack Johnson

Mitchie woke up to the split-splat of the rain outside the window. She turned around on the bed, and looked at Shane, who was still sleeping deeply. She decided not to wake him up, and got up to go to the kitchen.

She thought about her life with Shane for the past 10 years. They met at Camp Rock when she was sixteen and he was eighteen, and started dating at the end of the summer. After three years dating, he proposed, but they decided to wait until she got out of college to get married. And after she graduated, they got married that winter. They'd been married for three years now, and there was no one else she wanted to be with but him.

"Shane," she said as she kissed his forehead lightly. He mumbled something and turned again, not willing to wake up. He never wanted to wake up when she told him to.

"Five more minutes, Mom," he said when she shook his shoulder. She giggled softly, kissed his cheek, and grabbed the tray from where she'd set it. She put in on the bed next to him, leaned down, and whispered: "I made banana pancakes."

There! Right! There! – Legally Blonde The Musical

"_Look at that tan, that tinted skin, look at the killer shape he's in, look at that slightly stubbly chin. Oh, please, he's gay, totally gay_" Tess sang. She was playing Elle Woods on Broadway, and there was nothing else she's like to do better.

Her mom used to be so famous, everyone expected her to follow the same direction. But when she rejected a recording deal with her mom's label to go to college and major in musical theatre, everyone was surprised.

Except, of course, for Nate. Nate had been with her through it all- her many auditions, the rejections, and most importantly, becoming a good person again. He gave her several chances, and even though she messed up several times, he forgave her and they tried again.

Many people can say that they know their significant other was sitting in the first row every night, but not many people can say their dating the same person off-stage as they are on. But Nate and Tess? Emmett Forrest and Elle Woods on Broadway. They did have their happy ending.

Say OK- Vanessa Hudgens

"Shane?" Mitchie started. He looked at her, waiting for whatever he wanted to say. "Are you always going to be there?"

"Of course I am! Where else would I go?" Mitchie looked down, blushing furiously, and mumbled an answer. "What was that, Mitch? I didn't hear you."

"I said, you could go to any of all those girls you have chasing you around," Mitchie avoided looking at him until Shane turned her face gently, so he could look at her.

"Why would I do such a thing?" He asked, wondering where this outburst of insecurity came from.

"I don't know…" Mitchie didn't continue her sentence, still embarrassed she'd even asked.

"Answer me this, then. Why would I date one of my fans, when I can be with the most understanding, beautiful, intelligent girl I've ever met?" Mitchie blushed even more at this, and kissed him softly on the lips.

Let's Dance- Vanessa Hudgens

Ella moved her hips from side to side, swaying with the music. It was the Final Jam after-party, and she had decided that for once, she could forget everything that was going on and just dance.

Jason watched Ella from where he was standing by the food table. She was dancing with her arms raised and eyes closed, looking as peaceful and careless as he'd ever seen her.

Ella opened her eyes for a minute, just to see Jason looking at her. She smiled, and beckoned him to the dance floor, where she was surrounded by Caitlyn, Peggy, Mitchie and Lola.

Jason looked around to see if maybe she was looking at someone else, and not him. When he saw it was him she was looking at, he grinned widely and walked to where she was.

Ella grabbed his hands, leaned in and whispered in his ear: "Let's dance,"

Masquerade/Why So Silent- Phantom of the Opera

Shane stiffened visibly as the movie went on. Mitchie took one look at his face and burst out laughing.

"It's not that bad, Shane. Stop being so melodramatic!" she scolded him.

Shane looked at her incredulously, wondering what he'd done to receive such punishment.

"Yes, yes it is."

"I guess there's nothing I can do to change your mind about that, huh?" she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"What?" he said when he saw the look she was giving him. Choosing not to reply, she kissed him while the movie went on in the background. "Much better," said Shane.

Outside Looking In- Jordan Pruitt

After Camp Rock was over, Caitlyn kept bringing up what happened that summer. She kept asking me why I lied, but I couldn't explain it. It was hard to explain to someone what it's like to be left out.

Little did I know, Cait had had the same problem with Tess. But she chose to strong and be herself, when I chose to just pretend to be someone I'm not. So while I guess you could say she understood, she never really did understand what it felt like to be on the outside looking in.

**My tagged people are: **creative-writing-girl13, Dreamgurl868, beccawaye, no.one.but.me91, D R O W N-I N-S E Q U I N S

**Have fun!**


End file.
